


Still no idea how I did it

by Katherin_Ravenlin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Interviews, M/M, Power Couple, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Relationship Reveal, Short & Sweet, Smitten Victor Nikiforov, Translation, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Victor Nikiforov is So Done, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherin_Ravenlin/pseuds/Katherin_Ravenlin
Summary: After revealing their relationship to the public on the ice the press is at their throat for the juiciest details possible and answered and everything goes well until a reporter points a pretty rude question at the anxious Yuuri.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 203





	Still no idea how I did it

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A mai napig nem tudom felfogni a szerencsém](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114908) by [Katherin_Ravenlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherin_Ravenlin/pseuds/Katherin_Ravenlin). 



> Inspired by a meme that I bumped into on the internet.

At the end of the program, the pair looked each other deeply in the eyes in the middle of the rink as the crowd went ballistic, especially the fangirls. The sounds of the outside world are sharp, but the tune into a white sound under the hammering of their still racing heart in their ears. Victor, holding Yuuri's shoulder, remaining in position after their routine does not need to move or to speak; his eyes were enough, Yuuri knew every glint of his eyes and every flinch of muscle in his body like he knew his own. With the Russian's eyes sat the question "Are you sure?" silently and the pride, determination and _boldness_ in the eyes of the love of his life was an answer enough.

With one, steady motion Victor wrapped his right arm around Yuuri's waist, and his left hand slid into to the back of his head as he turned both of them sideways, swapping the Japanese man off of his skates as he connected their lips. Without before holding his weight in his hand his love leant into him fully relaxed and stored his face and the back of his neck as he returned the kiss to the man of his dreams. 

If they thought before that the crowd has gone ballistic, they were badly mistaken; it would have been no wonder of the windows of the building would have shattered by the sheer force of screams that filled the arena.

As soon as they stepped off of the ice Yurio was at their throat, screaming at they, claiming "YOU STOLE MY SPOTLIGHT", while Yakov only shook his head disapprovingly at how Victor has decided to bath in the attention of the press. Again.

Both of them drunk on love and happiness went to the kiss and cry to see their scores and as soon as they saw the number they knew that if Yurio doesn't set a new world record, then they have already won gold. Victor doesn't remember how kissed who, but their lips never separated while the Russian man squeezed his man into his chest like an attached anaconda.

The living Hell on Earth - the following press conference - became the bumpy part of the evening for Yuuri really quickly. Victor was a social butterfly and a media-favourite star with his witty answers and smirks, but Yuuri was shy, always felt intimidated by the cameras pointing at him, even after such a long time. It all started on the carpet where they felt the arena, where a thousand and one more annoying reporters have already shoved microphones so close to their faces that Yuuri thought in the back of his head he could already report them for harassment. But with Victor's arm around his waist, he pulled through, feeling like he was shielded and protected from all the hatred from Victor's fans and the attention, safe in his love's arms. In Victor's arms, he was brave almost bold as he answered questions in a good mood, even pitching in sometimes with a joke, heart still beating in his ears. But as soon as he saw the chairs repaired for them for the conference he knew that the real Hell is about to begin.

Since his body had time to cool down the adrenaline has slowly faded out of his blood system, leaving his brain alone without the comfort of the high of the hormones to overthink every single question that the godforsaken reported have shot at him. Honestly, at some point, if someone would have given Yuuri one dollar every time he was asked something inappropriate about their relationship he would have already owned a yacht. Yuuri, trying to find some way out of the cacophony of shouting and cameras clicking turned towards Chris, while shuffling a bit closer to Victor, burying himself into the side of the other man.

"Do you maybe have some questions to Chris?" asked Yuuri, but his attempt at averting the attention from them a little bit died a painful death when a reporter, smelling Yuuri's strong urge to run and hide asked the first question of the night that was not only rude but for Yuuri, painful as well, shouting though the other, mostly civilized journalists.

"How does it feel like to have a boyfriend that's so out of your league? " asked the rude woman, who Victor recognised immediately after her being a pain in the ass through years during his career and being so rude that Victor remembered her was saying something, considering he grew up going from interview to interview.

Yuuri started to pale as he felt his lips turn dry, his head lightly beginning to spin as he was forcefully faced with the fact how Victor could do so much better than him, and no matter how hard he tries, he will never be able to be as beautify, witty, funny and clever as many people are, who would very much love to get to know his boyfriend better. But soon he was yanked out of his panicking headspace by the cause of his worries as Victor took a firm yet gentle hold on his chin, and kissed him with love, deeply and softly. As if to claim him, to shield him from the word to just to make him his, to close them into the space that belongs only to them. The place between their lips, between the gasping breaths on the ice and in their bed, the space between their two hearts and space between their hands, their sacred place.

The world has sunken to the background, muted down to muffled white noise as the flashed of the cameras made them see white even behind their closed eyes, and fleeting there, with Victor kissing his lips, swimming in a white mess of stuttering, happy heartbeats and Victor's body's heat Yuuri thought, maybe this is what Heaven looks like. Maybe Victor _is_ Heaven.

As if flipping on a switch the colours and sound returned as soon as their lips parted, Yuuri was brought back to reality just to see Victor smiling lovesick at their audience - and still giving such a stare to the offending woman that if on could kill with a stare the reported would already be buried.

"Pretty incredible, still no idea how I did it."

And if there was some moisture at the corner of Yuuri's eyes that Victor dried up with his lips, well, there were enough witnesses to it.


End file.
